


oui oui mon ami je m'appelle lafayette

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, yeet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: kincaid can make me cry just from mentioning the whole wide world um byethis is scatteredi really wish i had at least a crush to reference love from, so i'm sorry if this poetry lacks even the slightest of passion. i tried hard to pull charm from my heart, forgive it for being stuck in stasissome resentment





	

"I was just a child. I was an idiot, as everyone else is at that age, other than those ridiculously talented Asian children." 

"You're a teenager now, + you're still an idiot," With a dopey grin that says, 'I know you won’t hit me,' I found you amongst the books that had yet to be placed back on the shelves. I hit you anyways. I was checking you out, + I remember clearly because I kept your receipt.

//

the sky, the rain, the flowers, all intertwined together + woven into your eye sockets. you coughed out a petal onto my hand. "sorry," you worried. "it's no problem," i said, fawning over it, over you. i hard pressed it into my journal + looked at it every night before i fell asleep, + every day when i left school. i knew the moment your hand touched mine. 

"you're a garden, so full of life. nourish the floral parts of your soul." i could barely get it out without gasping for breath afterwards, my vocal box closing + punishing me for saying something so foolish. "you could help guide me through that, if you'd like. you could be my sunshine," is what i'd love to hear from you, though i hear nothing in response. i was mumbling in my sleep. you are miles away. maybe i have been in love before, but they all pale in comparison to you.

//

"your words have become harmful, piercing." she said to me. she deserved the words, or maybe not at all. "stupid bitch." i spat. she feigned, + i ignored her. i haven't the time, nor patience, nor do i even like, _children_. words are heavy but silence is heavier. curiosity is fatal to my conscience. i'll fake it 'til i make it just to know.

speaking of words: you were within feet of me. you never have the guts to say anything to my face. has there been a time where you were right?

 _don't **touch** me_

you treat me like i'm something to you + that i owe you something  
//

i was talking about how i prefer prose poetry, + i started thinking about you + me, metaphorically. i should start up a seance in the garden (in your garden, but would you like to share a greenhouse with me?) + light a candle for every time it got silent when i asked you if you've ever thought about dating a girl before. it's unspoken but you know every time what i'm trying to ask, + the air dampens when i notice you changing the subject abruptly, "subtly." i hope you look past me biting at my lip before making some (obvious) excuse to excuse myself. i don't (can't) look you in the eye. every time. 

//

it was snowing after school, + i thought about how many of my friends breathe in snowflakes.

//

an antiphonal psalmody, she is the one who helped guide me to guidance. 

//

"The Moon continues to spin away from the Earth, at the rate of 3.78cm (1.48in) per year," (Aderin-Pocock, 2011) Make love to me that gently. Instead of the tectonic plates colliding or spreading apart, ignore the earthquakes + become an international, global distaster. 

//

I've been asleep for the past 100 years. I haven't eaten for the past 100 years.


End file.
